


Quintessence

by Hadrosaur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrosaur/pseuds/Hadrosaur
Summary: This is what happens in Voltron: Legendary Defender, season 6 episode 4 “The Colony”, during Princess Allura's and Lotor's test flight through the inter-reality gate to the quintessence field.





	Quintessence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so my sincerest apologies to all who might read this. My english is not perfect but I do hope you enjoy.  
> I had a wonderful proofreader (thank you!) but I did edit this a bit more later.

Lotor: "I can feel the quinteccense coursing through me"  
Allura: "It's like my spirit, my whole being is more alive" 

A warning light on Allura's panel indicated that the quintessence collection array was not working as it should, even though they had checked and re-checked everything before launch. “Lotor, something's wrong, I’ll go and check it manually, perhaps it’s just a loose coupling.” 

Allura stood up and went to the back of the Sincline-ship's small cockpit. Lotor got up from his seat and joined her even though there was almost no room for both of them. Allura knelt and removed the collection array's panel. Everything seemed to be in order. “I’ll run the diagnostics program once more” Allura said, replaced the paneling and got up. 

Lotor was standing right behind Allura, and suddenly she became very aware of his precence so very close behind her. “Looks like it just needs rebooting -again” Lotor murmured, and casually placed his hand on Allura's hip. The vacuum-suit was between his hand and her skin, but somehow the touch and the closeness of his body nearly made her gasp, and made it hard to concentrate on the more important things at hand. 

She felt suddenly very hot and had to swallow. Lotor tightened his grip on her hip almost painfully “Allura, I…” he looked for words. She turned to face him, and he pulled her even more close to his body. 

“Allura, I find my feelings for you somehow... enhanced. Perhaps by our exposure to quintessence?” He freed his iron grip on her hip to remove his helmet. “Lotor, is it wise to take your helmet off?” Allura started to question but Lotor lifted her helmet off, leaned in and kissed her fervently. 

Suddenly his firm hands pushed her against the back of the co-pilot’s seat. Allura felt his firm body press against her, and his deep kiss made her moan and gasp for air. She realised she wanted him, more than she had wanted anything in her life. Kissing was not enough, she wanted him, all of him, now. 

Feverishly she fumbled to open Lotor's vacuum-suit, and he followed her lead. It was not long before Lotor had removed her breastplate and opened her vacuum-suit down to the waist. His claw-like nails were sharp against her soft skin, touching her everywhere, teasing her nipple, sending shivers of both pain and pleasure through her body. 

Lotor moved to kiss her exposed neck, not seeming to care if his fangs scraped her sensitive skin. Allura definitely didn't mind, because every small bite and kiss left her gasping for air. She felt hot wetness between her legs and aching inside her, her lower belly tight with wanting, like nothing she had ever felt before. 

She slipped her hands under Lotor's open suit feeling his naked skin, the tight muscles of his chest and abdomen, exploring his body as much as she could - the suit was proving to be a lot more difficult to get off that she would have liked. 

“Allura, I need you…” he gasped between kisses, voice rough with wanting. 

Suddenly there was a sound from the co-pilot panel. Breathlessly, Allura focused on their mission “Lotor, the reboot is complete, you’ll just need to start the sample collection procedure.” 

With a disappointed grunt Lotor disconnected from Allura and quickly went to check on his own panel. 

Slightly breathless, half naked and shivering, Allura asked “How long until the sample collection is complete?” 

Lotor returned “Five to six doboshes and then we’ll need to return to normal space”. He took her close in his arms and looked deep into her eyes, voice thick with arousal “I want you now. If you don’t want this you must say so…” But before he could continue, Allura leaned in and drew him to a hard kiss. 

“Please…” she slid a hand down the front of his vacuum-suit to find the outline of his erection,desperately trying to open his suit with the other. 

With an animal-like growl Lotor turned her to face the back of the co-pilot’s seat, and stripped her suit pushing it down her legs. His hand found it's way between her legs, the touch of the nails making her gasp, while pushing her shoulders down against the seat. Alluras sex was aching, and even the slightly painful touch of Lotor made her moan and tremble with wanting. 

This was unlike anything Allura had ever felt or even considered happening. She had had sex twice as a teenager with an Altean boy, her classmate and a boyfriend for a short while. It had been nice, she had felt affection but nothing more; no need, no lust, no release. 

This was different: this was not planned, this was heat of the moment, this was rough. This was no romantic date, they were in the quintessence field in between realities and it was definitely no place for having sex. They were working, it was possibly dangerous. They had only a few doboshes before the return to normal space, but she needed him physically, the situation only made Allura want him more. 

Lotor held her pinned against the seat, gripping her neck and hip. He rammed in her, the first thrust made the air escape her lungs, the second one sent her right over the edge and she had an orgasm like never before. Her legs trembled and she could hardly stand. Breathing was difficult as Lotor pressed her hard against the seat. Each thrust send a new wave of pleasure, they made her moan and gasp, she had never made noises like this! It took only a few thrusts more before Lotor came inside her, grunting, his whole body shaking with release. They held in place a moment, both panting, Lotor slowly releasing his hold on her neck and hip. With this support gone, Allura's legs almost gave in under her, she had been standing on her toes and the suit was tangled around her knees. 

A sound from the ship's computer informed them the collection array's work was done. Lotor slid out of her, Allura feeling his cum trickle down her leg. 

“The samples are ready, I must initiate our return to normal space.” Lotor sobered while quickly dressing himself. As he moved to his panel past Allura he placed a small kiss against her forehead, eliciting a small smile. Lotor gathering his hair into a knot at his neck before putting the helmet back on, Allura fumbled with her suit tangled around her legs, and found her helmet near her seat. As she sat down she still felt the last ripples of orgasm throbbing between her legs. 

“Approaching the inter-reality gate, back in normal space in 3, 2, 1…” The light of the quintessence field suddenly faded and the blackness of space with the remains of Daibazaal were around them again. The Castle-ship was far ahead, a bright white spot amongst the stars. 

“Intercept with the Castle in 5 dobosh, how does the structural integrity look back there Allura?” “Looking good, as expected. I’ll run a diagnostic, it’ll be just a tick.” Back in business, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Everything looked so good: they were going to bring peace to the universe, they had found the way to unlimited quintessence, her work was interesting. On top of that she had the most wonderful lover who understood her interests, was considerate and loving, and somehow they just had had sex like she had never imagined. 

Back in the castle-ship Allura's legs still felt weak. Thankfully Lotor was there to help her out of the Sincline-ship. He gazed lovingly into Allura’s eyes: “We accomplished something amazing today and it would’ve never happened had it not been for you”. “It is a moment that I truly will never forget” she replied looking deeply into his eyes. They shared a loving kiss before joining the others at the bridge.


End file.
